


One Night with Khadgar

by ShadowPhoenixRider



Series: Walk on the Wild Side [12]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Chubby Khadgar, Consent is Sexy, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Hand Jobs, Khadgar makes inappropriate jokes, Light Angst, Minorly Awkward Sex, Oral Sex, Scars, Self Confidence Issues, Shyness, Undressing, Vaginal Fingering, Warlords of Draenor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-09 14:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10414107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowPhoenixRider/pseuds/ShadowPhoenixRider
Summary: With the Fel Horde defeated, Draggka and Khadgar decide to celebrate.





	1. Chapter 1

The night sky over Frostwall was thick with bonfire smoke, celebratory lok’tras and loud requests to crack open another barrel of Huojin beer, whooping excitedly at the sounds of splintering wood. Duties had been cast aside as the sun sank below the horizon, and even some of the Frostwolves had joined them to swap stories and songs. The celebrations had only just began; there was not enough grog flowing yet for it to look anywhere near a traditional Horde party.

Draggka watched it all from her perch on top of the garrison keep, her feet dangling above the entranceway where Spike was resting, smiling as she took a drink from her flagon.

They were victorious; Hellfire Citadel stormed, Gul’dan defeated and the Fel Horde thoroughly broken. It had been a tough slog, having to stop once within the Citadel to allow themselves to recoup their strength before they pushed on. Khadgar’s help had been invaluable, however, and his plan had worked perfectly. _Almost_ perfectly.

The hunter chuckled, taking another swig. Draggka had doubted the Hero of Northrend would be so easily fooled by the archmage’s misdirection, and she’d been proved right when a golden hammer had smacked a demon clear from Khadgar’s back, returning to its human paladin owner with fire in her eyes and a team of her own at her back, including the Exarch Yrel.

Camdyn was less than thrilled that the archmage had essentially lied to her, and when the battle was over her first words were: “What the _fuck_ , Khadgar?!”. True to his word, he didn’t drop the Horde in it, insisting it was his idea all along as Draggka guided her people to slip away, least her ire turn upon them too.

The sound of leathery wings heralded the arrival of her brother, and Draggka smiled as he settled his lanky troll body down next to her.

“Needed a break?” She asked, taking a pull from the last scraps of her flagon.

“More interested in finding out where you went to.” Dranka smiled around his tusks. “Doesn’t surprise me you don’t want to be in thick of it. They want enough booze flowing to drown a devilsaur.”

“If I have any of Tamorn’s brew, I’ll be face down in the dirt or singing ‘when Saurfang went to Stormwind’ before half my mug’s gone!” Draggka laughed. “No, I’d like to keep my head clear tonight, so I had some of the standard issue stuff. Someone’s got to.”

“Huh. Wonder why that’d be?” He grinned at her. “Ow!”

“Shut up, you.” She muttered, looking away from him.

“Aw, don’t be mad at me.” The druid said, rubbing his arm from her punch. “I’m only teasing.” He smiled then. “It’d be the perfect celebration though, don’tcha think? Falling into your lover’s arms after saving this Draenor from the Legion?”

Draggka blushed, smiling shyly.

“Yeah…I might have mentioned that to him.”

“No! Really?” Dranka laughed. “Dang, sister, I knew you two were up to no good in the map room, but how!”

“Hey! We just kissed in there!” Draggka retorted, prodding her brother’s large nose. “Nothing else!”

“Uh huh.” He grinned toothily. “Must have been a hell of a kiss, the way the Archmage was looking afterward…”

“You are the worst!” She exclaimed, shoving him hard. “I don’t even know why I told you about us!”

“Because you were champing your tusks something fierce, and also if you hadn’t, you never would have gotten together!” He reminded her.

The hunter narrowed her eyes at him, pursing her lips together when she realized he was right.

“Shut up.”

Dranka chuckled lowly, but said nothing else, a brief silence settling around them. The druid leaned forward, propping his elbows on his knees.

“That was one hell of a fight, wasn’t it?”

“Yeah.” Draggka nodded. “I’m glad the Alliance backed us up, though. I don’t think we could have taken Archimonde on our own.”

“I gotta tell you, of all the things I expected to see walk out of that portal, he was not it!” Dranka said, shaking his head. “At least it’s over now.”

“Yeah.” She nodded. “We did it.”

“That we did.” Dranka cast his gaze upwards, and he grinned widely. “Hehe, looks like a certain someone’s come to find you.”

Draggka followed his gaze up into the starry sky to see a familiar large shape of a raven wheeling above the garrison, almost invisible if the bonfires hadn’t cast an orange glow over its jet black feathers. She didn’t expect her heart to leap as exuberantly as it did at the sight, as if it was attempting to burst through her sternum.

Her brother elbowed her, bringing her back to reality.

“Go to him.” He smiled, despite her wide-eyed stare. “Go on! And don’t worry about getting back tonight. I’ll handle that.” He took the empty flagon from her hands. “You have a good time.”

Draggka smiled back, touched beyond words.

“Thank you, brother. Take care of yourself. I’ll see you tomorrow.” She gave him a hug before she dropped to the ground, Spike rising to his feet and moving to her side.

The others were too busy enjoying themselves to notice their commander and her raptor jogging out towards the tower just outside the walls at the east side of the garrison. Usually there would be magi opening portals to and from Ashran on top of the tower, whilst archers trained on the range nearby, but it was deserted now in favour for the victory celebration. It made the back of the tower a perfect place for a clandestine meeting, and anticipation sent eager sparks through her, her pace quickening.

The raven flew low over her head, banking sharply to land as streaks of arcane magic rose from amongst the black feathers. The transformation from bird to man was fast and effortlessly fluid, scaled feet fusing into soft leather boots, flared tail closing around legs to become robes, as if the mage were merely stepping from one form into another. The remaining arcane magic coalesced back into Atiesh, and the archmage shook his shoulders to shift the couple of left-over feathers that clung to him, his blue eyes lit by his wide smile and the torchlight.

“Throm’ka, Draggka,” he said, and the way his deep voice rumbled around the Orcish greeting sent electric shivers down her spine and into her heart, making heat rise into her face.

“Throm’ka, Khadgar.” She replied in kind, hoping the darkness was enough to hide her blush. “You managed to come.”

“Yes, I have. I-” He was interrupted by an unhappy bark from the raptor, and chuckled. “Sorry, I forgot. Throm’ka to you too, Spike.” He grinned widely as the beast rumbled a much more contented response, and Draggka felt her heart skip a beat as Spike rubbed his body past the archmage’s legs. “Camdyn is understandably displeased with my deception. I’ve tried to explain my reasons for it without revealing too much, and I think she’ll forgive me. Eventually.” He grinned lopsidedly. “But what is more important is that I’ve managed to convince all the Kirin Tor magi to leave Zangarra and let their hair down with the Alliance in Lunarfall.” His eyes gleamed wickedly. “Incidentally, that leaves my tower completely unoccupied this entire night…”

Draggka couldn’t help but grin, her heart beginning a twostep beat.

“Dat seems a very interestin’ circumstance,” she said, unable to resist a giggle.

“Indeed.” The archmage’s grin became wide and full of promise. “That leads me to ask,” he offered his hand to her,  “would you care to spend the night with me, my dear?”

The hunter was definitely blushing now, and despite Spike’s soft chuffing ‘laughter’, there was no hesitation in taking his hand, though her heart almost leapt out of her chest as he used it to pull her closer.

“I’d love to,” she said, and she saw a flash of pure joy in his pale blue eyes.

“Very well then.” He smiled, releasing her hand to create a portal, magic gathering thickly around them as the shimmering gateway opened and stabilised. “You first, my dear. I’ll close it behind us once we’re through.”

Draggka nodded, and stepped through, feeling the rush of arcane energy around her, making her fur stand on end before she stepped out of Frostfire’s chill air into warmth. She had to stifle a sigh of relief as her bare calloused feet hit floorboards instead of rocky earth, stepping away from the portal to let the mage through and to have a look around the place he’d brought her to.

The room was small, though the ceiling was high, and whilst it was basic, with a bed and a couple of pieces of essential furniture like a bedside table, it was stuffed to the gunnels with books and things the troll could only file under ‘magical items’, so chaotically scattered around it was a wonder he could find anything.

She’d expected it to be fairly dark, but everything was cast in an orange, flickering glow, and when she looked up, she realized why. There were tens of floating candles above her, arranged in a loose spiral to cast as much light as possible, and as the hunter examined the lowest one, just above her head, she realized the hot wax was running down to the candle’s base and solidifying, instead of dripping to the floor. _How is Khadgar maintaining this?_ She wondered, eyes wide as she took the sight in. _Shouldn’t he be in the room? Or are they normally like this?_

“Brrr,” Khadgar’s voice sounded out behind her. “I don’t know how the Frostwolves stand to live in that landscape in the dead of winter. I suppose this is a welcome change of-” He stopped mid-sentence, obviously taking in the scene before him, and a brief pause settled between them.

“Did ya do this?” Draggka asked, turning around to look at the mage. A small, shy smile graced his lips.

“I did.” He admitted quietly, setting Atiesh aside. “Do you like it?”

She glanced back to the forest of flickering lights for a moment.

“I, I love it. I..” She blushed. “I never be imagining dat anyone would be doin’ dis for me.” Her gaze drifted to the bed, and she grinned at him. “Dere any rose petals on da bed, by chance?”

Khadgar laughed.

“No, not this time.” He scratched the back of his neck. “Turns out the only place you can get Gilnean roses is Lunarfall, and I thought it be might be slightly suspicious if I went asking for one.”

“Yeah, just a bit.” Draggka chuckled. “Dese candles…Are you holding dem up, or is just a ting dat they do?”

“A bit of both.” Khadgar said, walking over to her. “They’re enchanted with a magical core, so they can be used as normal candles if need be. But with a little magic…” He gestured, light flicking around his fingers, and a group of candles came down around them, close enough that Draggka could feel their weak heat. “…You can do a lot more.” He smiled. “They maintain themselves once you ‘activate’ their cores, though regular applications of arcane energy can make them levitate almost indefinitely.” His gaze met hers, and she could see the flames reflecting in his eyes. “They can stay all night, if you wish.”

“Yeah, I’d like dat.” The troll nodded. “So long as dey aren’t close enough to be settin’ anyting on fire.”

“Of course.” With a wave of his hand, the candles scattered away, lifting high above their heads, still giving light but being less of a safety hazard. “Better?”

“Yeah.” She nodded, before she frowned, finally realizing a missing presence, glancing around their feet. “Khadgar, where’s Spike? Did he come through da portal wid us?”

Khadgar frowned.

“I don’t remember seeing him enter with you, although I might have been…distracted.” He looked away, and Draggka raised an eyebrow.

“Oh, so dat explains why ya be wanting me to walk through da portal first!” She said, folding her arms.

“No! Oh, well, I did want to surprise you with this,” the mage gestured to the candles, “but, well, it was a bonus.” He grinned weakly.

Draggka rolled her eyes, shaking her head as she chuckled.

“I don’t believe you…” She paused a moment. “It gonna be a bit weird, not havin’ Spike around.”

“I can go back and fetch him, if you’d like.” Khadgar offered, magic coalescing around his hands.

“No no, it be fine.” She smiled, clasping his hands to break the spell. “I trust you.” She giggled. “Besides, do you really want him leerin’ at ya when ya tryin’ to flirt wid me?”

Khadgar laughed.

“You’re right, it would sober the mood somewhat! Maybe it is better that he stayed behind.” His brows furrowed thoughtfully. “I wonder if he knew this was going to happen.”

“It wouldn’t be surprising me.” Draggka said. “Raptors be very smart, cunning too. It be why my people revere dem so. We see ourselves in dem.” She chuckled. “And Spike be very…perceptive towards us, I tink.”

“That he is.” Khadgar agreed. “I’ve said that Gul’dan is the craftiest foe I have ever encountered, but that raptor of yours comes in close second for how he played matchmaker to us, my dear.”

Draggka chuckled, blushing slightly as she recalled Spike’s actions towards them; shoving them into one another, stealing her hunting knife to get her and Khadgar into the same room together, and she was sure Khadgar had only managed to find her in the Spires of Arak with Spike’s help too.

A gentle tug on her hands brought her from her musings as Khadgar encouraged her closer, though it did bring a different thought to the forefront of her mind.

“Dere is someting I need to tell ya, Khadgar.” Draggka said. “You be goin’ to a goblin to get some…study material for dis night, yeah? Well, dat goblin be one of my good friends, and she be tinking it be fun to let me know what you were up to. Ya know, ya probably recognised her as one of my team.”

The archmage groaned, rubbing a hand over his face.

“I thought she looked familiar,” he said. “And that also explains why she kept smirking at me.” When he lifted his hand off his face, it revealed a blush starting to form on his cheeks. “Did she-”

“No. Our secret still be safe.” Draggka reassured him. “Whilst Tink knows dat we be lovers, I trust dat she’ll keep her word.” She chuckled. “Her loyalty to her friends be stronger den her loyalty to her clients. Which be why she told me in da first place.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Khadgar replied, scratching the back of his neck as his blush crept towards his ears. “I, well, did she tell you about…” Draggka nodded, and his blush spread further. “Oh, I-I see…”

“Ya not be da only one seeking advice, ya know,” she said, squeezing his hand and feeling heat rush into her own face. “I be askin’ for advice too, from da ladies ya saw me wit. I didn’t be tellin’ dem about ya, so dey just know I have a guy now…”

“I see. Was the advice good?” He asked. Now Draggka was sure she was blushing.

“Yeah, I tink so.” She nodded. She didn’t know how to tell him that she’d taken their advice to heart, and it had been only mere minutes after she’d cleaned up from ‘getting to know herself’ that his elemental servant had appeared and summoned her to begin the assault on the Citadel.

“Well, maybe this won’t be as disastrous as I thought.” Khadgar commented, a wry smile on his lips.

“Dere advice were dat our first time were gonna be awkward and fumblin’, so I be prepared for it. I tink.” Draggka chuckled.

“I dare say that’s a fair assessment.” The mage replied, gently pulling her closer, lowering his head to her. “Ah, Draggka…I missed you.”

“I missed you too.” She replied, lifting her head to meet his, their noses brushing. “We not even been separated for more den a few hours.”

“I know. It was made worse that I couldn’t give you a proper goodbye with everyone around and Cam chewing me out.” He murmured, though with a slight chuckle to his voice, now so close the troll could see her reflection in his eyes.

“Den how about you give it to me as a greeting now?” She said. A flash of a grin appeared on Khadgar’s lips before he finally closed the gap between them.

Kissing Khadgar was like coming home, all the hunter’s tension uncoiling away and the world pausing around them. His hand lifted to cup her cheek, his fingers curling under her pointed ear, his other arm looping around her waist, pulling her flush to him. He was warm and felt so safe that Draggka longed to linger in his embrace for hours. She’d wanted to hold him so badly after the fight, but with so many observers it just wasn’t to be. She remembered mounting her wyvern and looking back, seeing the mage give her a look filled with longing, just for a moment. It had taken a lot of willpower to look away and take flight without even a goodbye.

Draggka pulled back after a little while, gazing into the archmage’s eyes. The usual pale blue now looked like the colour of the open ocean; fathomless, softly threatening to swallow her whole. With a slight jolt, she realized they’d been the same colour just before they’d kissed in the garrison keep, and her fingers itched.

“Shall we?” She asked, flicking the loose end of Khadgar’s collar with her finger. Immediately she felt him tense,and a brief panic flashed in his eyes.

“Ah, I’m sorry,” he said, ducking his head and glancing away. “I just…”

“We don’t have to do dis if you don’t want to.” Draggka said, taking his hands again. “I be more den happy to just be spending time wit ya.” She squeezed them gently. “Only what ya be comfortable wit. No more.”

“Thank you.” He smiled, one that reached his eyes. “I want to do this, truly.” He chuckled half-heartedly. “It’s just…my, _our_ first time…”

“Yeah. Dis won’t be easy.” She nodded. “Let’s be taking it gently, den. Get comfortable. Take off what we usually do if we be settlin’ normally at home. Ya know, gloves, bracers,” she gestured uselessly to her shoulder armour, “whatever dose be called in Common.”

“Pauldrons.” Khadgar supplied. “Yes, that’s a good idea. I can handle that.”

They separated to do so, the mage sitting on the bed to shed his boots and gloves, whilst Draggka unbuckled the mail plating, arm and leg bracers, gloves and her trusty emergency knife strapped to her inner leg, setting them down meticulously in a corner.

“You look a lot smaller without your pauldrons on.” Khadgar commented behind her, pulling off some alarmingly bright coloured socks off. Draggka folded her arms, raising an eyebrow.

“I know I not be da biggest Darkspear in da tribe, but do ya have to rub it in?” She asked. Khadgar hesitated, raising his own eyebrow.

“You’re small for a Darkspear?” He asked. “You are aware I’m quite tall for a human? You are only slightly shorter than me, and your brother dwarfs me at full height. Are you saying-”

“Yeah.” Draggka nodded. “Dranka be average size for a Darkspear. Dat said, da Darkspear be da smallest trolls around.” She grinned at his expression. “You look unsettled, Archmage!”

“A little!” He admitted, chuckling as he stood up and padding over to her. “It certainly puts a few things into perspective.” His eyes roved over her body, as if he were drinking her in, and a shiver scampered down her spine.

“I bet. I might not look like much, but I’m stronger den I look! Size ain’t everything.” Draggka said, reaching up to cup Khadgar’s cheek.

“I certainly wouldn’t disagree with that.” He smiled, leaning into her touch. You certainly seem to pack some strength into that frame of yours.” His eyes swept down her arm. “You must do a lot of, a lot of…” He hesitated, gaze flicking back up to her wrist, his eyebrows knotting. “Draggka…” Khadgar took her hand from his face to look at her wrist properly, his voice grave. “Are these…what I think they are?”

Across her wrist was a thin, pale blade scar, positioned right over where her blood vessels ran. The hunter sighed, turning her hand to show him similar scars running the circumference of her wrist, and that it was the same on her other wrist.

“No, dey not be self harm,” she said. “When I be in Pandaria, I be doin’ some archaeology study into da mogu. One of dere ‘artifacts’ were manacles wit blades in da inner rim. Dey cut into da prisoner, generating da fear and pain dat dere empire were built on.” Draggka felt them ache as she stared at them. “Turns out Garrosh be liking dat idea, and he be using it against particularly…’difficult’ prisoners.” She scowled.

“I made da mistake of gettin’ captured durin’ da Rebellions. It didn’t matter dat I saved Azeroth from Deathwing a year back. I were a troll, and because I were givin’ a damn about others dat weren’t da Horde, I were a traitor.” Draggka smiled viciously then. “I told him he weren’t my Warchief no more, dat de only words I were gonna listen to were Thrall’s and Vol’jin’s.” She sighed, her smile fading. “Dat rewarded me wit a black eye, dose manacles and a public execution next morning.”

“An execution?” Khadgar’s voice was quiet and empty with shock.

“Like I said. My previous actions meant nothing. I were an infamous traitor. No more, no less.” She glanced back up to the mage. “Dranka and Spike rescued me, which is why I still be here. Da scars remain, though.”

Khadgar brushed a thumb over the raised scar, deep in thought.

“I know I couldn’t have done anything back then,” he said, slowly. “But seeing these, knowing the damage he caused not just to you…” He sighed, closing his eyes. “I can see some of where Jaina was coming from. Light, I…” His eyes opened again, hardness to them. “I wish I could have made him pay, somehow.”

“You weren’t to know.”

“I know. I know.” Khadgar paused a moment, the anger fizzling out. “The least I can do is spite him, and help you heal.”

The archmage pressed a soft kiss to her scar, and Draggka smiled, touched by his gesture.

“Well, nothing gonna piss him off more den a human archmage being wit a member of da Horde.” The hunter found herself grinning. “Especially a troll.”

“My thoughts exactly.” Khadgar grinned back. “Not to mention the one that deposed him, foiled all his plans, refused to call him Warchief…” He dropped kisses down her arm in between his words, his grin widening. “Is he thrashing in his grave yet?”

“I tink so!” She giggled. “Did ya mention dat his hated enemy Vol’jin be Warchief now?

“Oh yes, I almost forgot.” Khadgar hummed, kissing the crook of her arm. “Can’t miss that out.”

“No, ya can’t.” She smiled, pulling at his collar. “You wanna try takin’ dis off now?” She asked.

“Yeah, I can do that.” Khadgar nodded, pulling his head back to fiddle with it.

“Why ya be wearing a collar anyway?” Draggka asked, folding her arms. “It not even be attached to dat ting.”

“Why are you so interested in my taste in robes all of a sudden?” He raised an eyebrow, tossing the undone collar to the side and working on the fasteners to his mantle.

“No-one be wearing a collar witout reason.” She continued. “I be understanding if it be helping dat stay on, but when it be on its own…”

“I don’t critique your taste in armour.” He replied, avoiding the question entirely. “Why is what I wear suddenly an issue?” The mage feigned hurt. “Are you saying you don’t like how I dress?”

“No, I not be saying dat! I just-” Draggka sighed, realizing she was getting nowhere. _No wonder Jaina was so exasperated with him._ “Alright, forget about it.”

“Done!” Khadgar grinned boyishly, shrugging the protective clothing off his shoulders and pushing it aside with his foot.  “I’ll need you help with this, Draggka.” He tapped the hard leather breastplate around his chest. “The buckles aren’t easy to get to.” He lifted his arms, revealing that they were situated under his armpits.

“Wait, ya need help to get dis on and off?” Draggka raised an eyebrow, releasing the catches. “How do ya handle it normally, den?”

“Arcane elementals.” The mage answered simply, pulling the armour off and setting it aside. “Surprisingly useful for many tasks.”

“Ya know, I could accuse you of being lazy, Archmage.” Draggka grinned. “All dis gettin’ elementals to do ya work for ya.”

“Oh, I don’t let elementals do everything for me.” Khadgar grinned. “Sometimes I ask Azeroth’s champions instead.”

Draggka shook her head, tutting.

“What are we gonna do wit you?” She said to herself, looking over the mage. Although he had a wide grin on his lips, she could sense a slight anxiety coming off him, like steam from a hot spring.

“Alright. I tink I should be joining ya.” The hunter said, pulling off the soft fabric and leather underarmour, revealing the pale undershirt she wore against Frostfire’s cold, and exposing her bare legs.

“That’s…an interesting burn you have there.” Khadgar commented, gesturing to her left leg, where a large burn scar twined around her shin, the fur completely stripped from the pale area.

“Oh, dis? Dat be Deathwing’s work.” The troll said. “When we be fighting on his back, his very body be coming alive to stop us. Tentacle got my leg, burnt me pretty bad.” She smiled wryly. “Turns out dat kinda damage leaves a mark.”

“Indeed.” The mage’s eyes flicked over the exposed parts of her skin. “You appear to have lot of them.”

“Ya be hard-pressed to find a hunter not roughed up.” She shrugged. “Your turn?” Khadgar glanced down at himself, but said nothing, his brows knotting together. “How about I give ya a kiss each time you take someting off?” She suggested, taking his hands to make him look up, and giving him a peck on his lips in the barest definition of a kiss. “Would dat help?”

“If that’s the kind of kiss you’d give me, I’m not sure I’d agree to this deal.” The archmage’s eyes narrowed playfully at her, and she giggled.

“Why don’t ya take dis off an’ find out?” She grinned, pulling at the light leather tunic.

Khadgar muttered something she didn’t catch, before he undid his belt and unlaced the tunic, pulling it up and over his head. His blue robes hung loosely over his body now, still hiding what he looked like wunderneath. True to her word, Draggka moved forward, pressing a much more firm kiss against his mouth to reward his courage.

“Ya know,” she said, glancing between his pile of discarded clothes and the ones he still had on. “You be wearing a hell of a lot of stuff.”

“Reneging on our deal already, Draggka?” Khadgar teased. “Where’s that infamous Horde honour I hear so much about?”

“Wow, rude!” Draggka prodded him on the nose, making him chuckle. “Ya lucky I know you be joking. Others would be challenging ya to mak’gora for comments like dat.”

“Good thing I’m with you, then.” He smiled lopsidedly.

Draggka rolled her eyes and pulled off her undershirt, tossing it aside lazily. Khadgar instinctively looked away from the sight of the troll in just her bra and underwear, before his gaze returned to her, his curiosity stronger than his bashfulness. His eyes settled on the pair of familiar burns; one above and one below her breasts, on opposite sides.

“I see my jumper cables left a mark.” He commented, frowning slightly. “I thought the salve would have helped them heal.”

“Mmm, so did I.” Draggka admitted, glancing down at them. “Dat said, goblin engineering not be known for its finesse. If ya wanted that, you be going to a gnome.”

“Hmm.” Khadgar hummed, his gaze descending to the large triplet of scars across her stomach. “Do I want to know what made those?”

“Malygos.” Draggka said. “Got too close, and he be making his feelings known. Dragon Aspects be having sharp talons.”

“I can imagine.” Khadgar nodded, his eyes widening briefly before a thoughtful look came over him. “It was your assistance to the Kirin Tor and your victory over him in Northrend that first properly raised your name to me. Although I knew you were leading the team who took down Kael’thas. Both times.” He chuckled. “Alas, you were quite overshadowed by Camdyn’s victory over Illidan, and the Lich King.”

Draggka shrugged easily.

“I just be a hunter doing her duty for da Horde and for Azeroth.” She replied. “Camdyn be more hero material den me.”

“I disagree.” Khadgar said. “You and her are every bit the hero, both champions of your respective factions.” He smiled. “I wouldn’t have asked you both to come to Draenor otherwise.”

“Mmm.” Draggka hummed, looking over the laces on the front of his robes. Khadgar followed her gaze, and she saw his face cloud over with doubt, anxiety clear in the lines on his face. “Do you want to do dis?” She asked softly. “It be perfectly fine to say no.”

The archmage thought for a moment.

“I want to do this,” he said, meeting her orange eyes. “I do.” He took a breath. “I…May I see all of you?” His brows furrowed. “I feel guilty to ask you this, but I feel, I think it might help me.”

“Don’t be feeling guilty.” Draggka said, pressing a kiss to his nose. “I want ya to be comfortable.” She reached around her back to undo her bra. “So if it be makin’ ya feel better, I’ll do it.”

She slipped it off her shoulders, and turned around to toss it into the pile of her clothing, when she heard Khadgar’s sharp intake of breath. She knew what he’d just seen.

It was the largest and most gnarly-looking of her scars, starting from the middle of her left shoulder-blade and slicing diagonally down across her back, ending at the right hand side of her lower back, just above her backside. It was the width of Khadgar’s thumb, and the pale skin was raised and tightly knotted, but the most chilling thing of all was the faint mottling of the scar tissue, the tell-tale sign of the sha taint of the weapon that had inflicted her wound. 

“Dat be another ‘gift’ from Hellscream, one he gave me durin’ da fight in Orgrimmar.” Draggka said, answering the mage’s unspoken question. “One dat woulda killed me if not for Tink. A little deeper, and…” She couldn’t say it, but she knew he knew what she meant.

Khadgar was quiet for a long time, and the hunter felt his gaze linger on her, as if he were thinking deeply about something. She wondered if he was realizing, as she was, that many times they’d come so close to never meeting at all. Such was the nature of their lives, that they needed to seize these moments whilst they could, least everything been torn away in a second.

“Draggka.” Khadgar spoke then, his voice soft like she’d never heard before. “Turn around, please?”

The troll frowned briefly, but did as she was asked, facing the archmage. To her surprise, he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her lips, before drawing back, unlacing the front of his robes and pulling them up and off him. Draggka’s eyes widened at his sudden boldness, but he wasn’t done there; unlacing his beige trousers and sitting briefly on the bed to slide them off, leaving him in the same state of undress as the troll.

Khadgar’s body was well-built, much like how Draggka expected a human to look underneath their clothes, but instead of muscle, he was filled out with soft curves of fat. As expected, the ageing curse had left its mark upon him in the pronounced lines and extra folds in his skin, as well as the silver chest hair that narrowed into a trail over his ample stomach and disappeared under the waist of his smalls.

The mage’s gaze was nervous, flicking over her face anxiously as he tried to gauge her reaction. Draggka stepped forward and reached out to him, before she hesitated, meeting his eyes.

“Can I touch ya?” She asked. Khadgar blinked at her, surprised by the question.

“O-Of course. Yes.” He nodded. “Go ahead.”

With that, the hunter laid her calloused hands on him, not hindering the soft gasp that escaped her as she touched his pale skin. Khadgar was warm and _soft_ , and Draggka couldn’t help but run her hands over him, tracing the occasional pale scars she found and running her fingers through his hair, entranced by the feel of him. He was her contrast; her body was lithe and made hard with corded muscle and sinew, only just enough fat to give her feminine curves. It was…difficult to describe how it made her feel. But she had to try.

“Khadgar…” She breathed, looking into his eyes. “You be gorgeous.”

His eyes widened with surprise and shock, but she saw the anxious light soften, become something brighter.

“Y-You, you really think so?” He stuttered, looking at her as if he was expecting her to be mocking him in some way.

“Yeah, I do.” She nodded, moving her hand over the swell of his waist. “Handsome, beautiful…” Her brows furrowed as she fished for the word a moment. “ _Magnificent_. I be wanting to feel ya against me. I want to feel all of ya…” Draggka smiled, hoping her feelings were coming through in her voice and on her face. “I love ya, Khadgar. What be under ya robes be every bit as wonderful as _you._ ”

What could have only been described as pure joy dawned on Khadgar’s face, as well as an equally blinding smile, and Draggka swore that for all her travels across Azeroth, Outland, and Draenor, nothing seemed more brilliant, more incredible a sight than this.

And as Khadgar reached out to pull her close, Draggka knew their night together had only just begun…


	2. Chapter 2

A soft sigh rose from both Khadgar and Draggka as their nearly naked bodies met, short soft fur mingling with smooth and equally soft skin. The archmage’s hand tangled into the hunter’s crimson hair and captured her lips in a kiss that was every inch as passionate as it was loving, her mouth opening against his as she wanted more of him, more of what he was giving her. That shock of heat flashed within her chest once more as Khadgar took her invitation, pulling her even tighter against him, enough that Draggka swore she could feel his pulse drumming fast under his pale skin. And she felt something else pressing eagerly into her, that sent ripples of molten fire throughout her body.

Draggka pulled away from the kiss first, grinning at the lustful glaze over Khadgar’s eyes before he blinked it away.

“Dat a wand in ya pocket, Archmage, or do ya be wantin’ someting?” She asked teasingly, her grin widening as he blushed, ducking his head slightly.

“Hehe, my ‘wand’.” He chuckled, shaking his head. “Well, you are very _enchanting_ , my dear.” He grinned as she sighed. “I’m serious, actually. I’m glad my robes are as thick as they are, or someone might have noticed the effect you have on me.”

Draggka really shouldn’t have been surprised, but her eyes still widened at the thought that the archmage had been quietly lusting after her with her none the wiser. Though, she _had_ admitted similar to him…

“Well, if ya be feeling dat way…” She gestured to his smalls. “Do ya want to show me?”

Khadgar took a measured breath in and out.

“I do.” He nodded, voice certain. “Let me just…” The mage stepped back to sit on the bed, the hunter following him as he shimmied the last piece of clothing off his body and kicked it in the direction of his discarded robes. “I don’t think I can compete with some of the gentlemen in those novels your friend gave me.” He commented offhandedly, though she could still sense a quiet tone of nervous unease in his voice.

“Ya don’t need to compete wit anyone,” she said, stepping closer. “You be perfect.” Her lips met his in a soft, lingering kiss. “Move up, love.” She murmured, gently pushing at him, and Khadgar scooted up the bed to let her join him.

“Well.” He smiled nervously. “What now?”

Draggka chuckled, jittery anticipation twisting in her chest like a knot of angry eels.

“Dat be a good question.” Her amber eyes roved down his large body, lingering on his erection. “But I be havin’ an idea. May I?” She asked.

“Yeah, sure.” He nodded.

Draggka reached over, wrapping her hand around his cock, her grip light and tentative. Khadgar’s breath hitched slightly, sending nervous excitement skittering through her body.

“Is dis okay?”

“Fine, just, you can hold me tighter,” he said, taking her hand in his and manually tightening her grip around him. “I might be a mage, but I won’t break that easily.”

“Are you sure? It just seem-” She was interrupted by Khadgar’s low chuckle.

“Trust me, my dear. It’s quite fine.” He guided her first stroke, and molten heat flashed in her chest as she saw his pupils dilate, darkening his pale eyes. “Like this. Nice and slow…” The edge to his voice didn’t help either, and Draggka felt her focus narrow completely to him, almost as if she were hunting him. She tightened her grip again, buoyed by another hitch to his breath, following the motion he’d showed her, long and slow over his length.

“That’s it…Just like that…” The mage’s voice was doing indescribable things to her, as if he were out of breath yet not, his voice deep and wanting. His hand left her then, and Draggka continued her slow pace, Khadgar leaning back onto his arms to watch her. She savoured his heavy breathing, watching a deep flush spread over his pale skin and any remnants of nervousness slowly ebb away as she pleasured him.

She sped up her motions slightly, watching Khadgar’s face for his reaction, and being darkly pleased at the wavery breath that escaped him, as well as the haze of pleasure that fell briefly over his eyes. This only spurred her on, experimenting with her movements and grip to see what Khadgar desired most, watching his face like a hawk as he practically melted under her touch, eyes dark with lust, mouth parted on his heavy breaths and the occasional soft groan. Her ears were pricked as far forward as they could go to pick up every sound he made, though the troll had the feeling Khadgar was bottling himself up, wary someone would hear him. _Ah, but we can work on that_ , she thought to herself.

“Draggka, I-” Khadgar suddenly spoke, his voice urgent yet thick. “I-I’m going t-to come-” She knew he was trying to warn her, to get her to stop, but she kept going. “D-Draggka!” He almost hiccuped her name, and hearing it sent a surge of dark _want_ through her, baring her teeth and tusks in a wolf’s smile.

“Do it, Khadgar!” She growled, twisting her wrist. “Come for me!”

That must have been the last straw, as Khadgar’s body went completely rigid and he cried out her name with his release. Magic crackled and burst around him, ruffling her hair and causing the candle flames above them to flicker wildly, a couple snuffing out. Draggka released him then, watching as the mage flopped limply back onto the bed, panting heavily with his eyes glazed with euphoric fatigue.

She smiled at her handiwork, before looking down at her arm and the traces of Khadgar’s release on her hand and wrist. The troll noticed that mage was watching her, despite his exhaustion, and she couldn’t resist teasing him, running her tongue over his come to taste it and clean it from her fur. It wasn’t half bad, and she grinned wickedly as a low groan rolled from Khadgar’s lips.

“You taste good, Archmage.” She crooned. “I tink I like a man I can be sinking my teeth into.”

The laugh that came from him was mildly hysterical.

“I-I thought…I thought the Darkspear didn’t…didn’t do that any more…” He managed.

“No, we don’t. Da Horde banned dat practice.” Draggka ran a hand over his chest. “Body like yours, though…Ya make me hungry, mon. In da right ways, of course.” She giggled as he puffed out a sigh of relief.

“I think..I think I’m going to have to veto cannibalism jokes from the bedroom,” he said.

“Spoilsport.” The troll grinned, continuing her petting as her lover recovered, giving soft, loving kisses over his body, entranced by him. Her heart skipped a beat when she looked up at see Khadgar looking back at her with admiration in his eyes, and she couldn’t help but move up to kiss him.

“Better now?” She asked, when she pulled back and Khadgar’s breathing finally settled back into a relaxed rhythm.

“Yes, despite your efforts to give me a heart attack.” The brief spark of humour turned into concern. “Draggka, I’m sorry, I-”

“Don’t be apologizin’. I be wantin’ dat to happen.” She gave a sigh, feeling her face heat. “It be another bit of advice from my friends. ‘Taking da edge off’, dey said.”

“Hmm.” Khadgar hummed thoughtfully. “I can see the logic behind it.” A wicked grin spread across his lips. “And now it’s my turn, my dear.”

His movements were not as languid as she expected, rolling onto his side and getting her to lie back, in a mirror of their earlier position. His eyes raked down her body as if he were trying to etch her into his memory by sight alone.

“Ah, I have neglected you.” He breathed, lowering his head to her. Draggka frowned at his odd choice of words before he elaborated. “You’ve given your blessings to me, but I have not nearly been so vocal with mine. May I?” Khadgar glanced up at her, mouth inches from her neck, warm breath shifting her fur.

“Of course.” She nodded, and sighed as his lips met her pulse point, nose tracing up a line that made her ear twitch.

“You are gorgeous.” Khadgar murmured, pressing slow kisses down her neck. “Every time you’re around, you turn my head. To watch you in battle…a gift.”

He paused a moment to kiss the burn scar above her breast, before drawing himself back to look at them, hesitating.

“You can touch dem. Ya won’t hurt me. Not gonna break dat easy.” Draggka said, eyes twinkling with mischief. Khadgar glanced back at her, raising an eyebrow, but he did reach forward, gently cupping her breasts in his large hands. Draggka watched his face, seeing what only what could be pure curiosity flicker across his features, his thumbs gently tracing over her nipples as if he were turning things over in his head. She had to restrain a teasing grin when he squeezed them tentatively, remembering she’d been just the same only minutes earlier.

“Ya not gonna hurt me doing dat, Khadgar,” she said kindly. “Ya should know we hunters not be dat delicate.”

The mage tried again, his grip stronger this time, and Draggka groaned contentedly.

“Good?” He asked.

“Yeah, dat’s good.” She nodded, letting a pleased smile grow across her lips.

Emboldened, Khadgar did it again, an assessing look coming into his eyes. She had seen that look before, when he was plotting strategy and the assault on Hellfire, and she didn’t expect it to appear now, as if he were planning a campaign across her whole body, and the thought almost made her shiver. His grip wasn’t as strong the next time he squeezed; it was more a massaging caress, but that was because his fingers and thumbs closed around the pebbled tips of her nipples, a gasp bursting from her throat.

“Draggka?”

“Good, dat good!” She assured him quickly. He promptly did it again, and her gasp was a moan this time, her eyes briefly sliding closed. This was nothing to her experimental fumbling; whilst it was still technically experimenting, there was something about it being done by the archmage’s hand that kindled the fire that had been smouldering quietly since his orgasm.

Khadgar continued this for a few moments more before he moved on, pressing a small kiss to the lower cable burn, his fingers tracing over the claw marks on her stomach. She instinctively tensed at his light touch, her abdominal muscles clenching under her fur and causing the mage’s breath to catch.

“Ah! You are…” Now he traced the groves in her muscles before they relaxed, eyes wide. “You are much more powerful than I anticipated.” Draggka raised an eyebrow and Khadgar ducked his head slightly. “Well, I assumed you would be strong, living in the wilds and seeing all you have. But I didn’t realize _how._ ” He put a bit more pressure into his touch this time, tracing the lines of hard muscle, looking between them as he realized the contrast too. “You remind me of Spike. Every part of your body built for action, to hunt, all strength and not a single thing wasted.” His eyes swept over her. “I dare say you could hoist me over your shoulders with little effort, if you wished to.” There was something to archmage’s eyes that suggested he very much liked that idea.

“I don’t tink da Kirin Tor be happy if I be running off wit ya like dat.” Draggka giggled, shaking her head at the image of him slung over her shoulders as she bellowed ‘For the Horde!’

“Maybe,” he said, lowering his face closer to her flat, muscled belly. “But I do know I’m going to be even more distracted by you now, knowing how gorgeous you are under your armour.” He pressed a kiss to her belly button. “A beautiful, deadly huntress who I love with every part of me…” He murmured into her skin, as well as something else in Common that was too low for Draggka to understand, though it was certainly fuelled by desire and affection that made heart swell with warmth.

That was when she felt his hands cup her backside.

“Khadgar.” The troll raised her eyebrows as the mage looked up from where his face was in her body, blue eyes wide and innocent.

“Oh, sorry,  I should have asked…” He began, his hands going to slide away before she giggled, catching his arms.

“It be fine.” She smiled. “I be betting ya been eyeing me up a while, so ya can’t resist da chance to touch.”

He chuckled weakly, glancing away shyly.

“Aheh, you could say that.”

Draggka’s smile became a grin.

“So how long exactly have ya been staring at my back for?” She asked, grinning wider when a faint blush formed on Khadgar’s cheeks.

“Let’s just say ‘more than I should have done’ and leave it at that,” he said, his hands drawing away from her backside, fingers trailing along the hem of her underwear. “May I see?”

“Yeah.” She nodded, feeling her heart beginning to hammer in her chest as she reached down to remove the last item of clothing between them. The troll had never been so vulnerable in front of anyone, not least a human archmage, but she’d never felt so safe either. Spike’s absence only proved it; it was the first time the raptor had willingly left her alone with anyone. Draggka wasn’t sure Khadgar understood what an honour he’d been given.

The mage’s eyes roved over her now naked body, his eyes darkening slightly, before they settled on the short tuft of red hair just above the apex of her thighs. He chuckled softly then, shaking his head.

“What’s so funny?” Draggka had intended it to be light with humour, but a self-conscious sting escaped her before she could stop herself.

“Oh no, it’s nothing bad, my dear.” The mage assured her. “It was just a crass thought.” He smiled weakly. “Your carpet matches the drapes.”

“My carpet matches da…”Draggka frowned at the human idiom for a moment before it suddenly clicked. “Khadgar!”

“I told you!” He laughed, dodging the light punch thrown his way. “Though I was wondering if you’d have any because your fur.”

“Ugh.” Draggka rolled her eyes. “Next you’ll be askin’ if I be blue down dere.”

“Are you?”

She gave him a silent, level stare. Khadgar held it a moment before he slid down the bed, looking mildly chagrined, though the expression lifted as he took a closer look.

“Well, that answers that question.” He mused, flicking his eyes back up to her. “Can I touch you?”

“Yeah.” Draggka nodded, anticipation fluttering in her chest.

Khadgar’s touch was feather-light and delicate at first, tracing her already slick folds, exploring her. The look on his face was one of awe filled curiosity and almost reverence, Draggka feeling hot tendrils of ‘something’ curling through her as his fingers brushed over her slit and up, caressing and searching.

“Exquisite…” He murmured offhandedly, a thought spoken aloud. She swore she could feel a faint magical hum against her skin from his fingertips, setting tingles sparking through her body.

And then a spark of lightning shot through her as his questing digits found their goal, and she gasped, back arching.

“Ah, there it is.” A grin curved his lips. “Good?”

“Yes, ah!” The sensation of his finger touching that sensitive bundle of nerves was somewhere between fire and electricity, and it made Draggka’s toes curl. Khadgar’s eyes brightened, and he began to gently experiment with his touches, although they were all gentle and slow.

“Is this better?” He asked, rolling her clit under his finger. “Or maybe…” A flick that tore a gasp from her. “Yes, that’s it…”

She moaned, leaning her head back and struggling to resist the urge to close her eyes and bathe in the pleasure that thrummed through her, spiking every time she felt an involuntary buzz of magic against her, as if Khadgar literally couldn’t contain himself. The archmage’s gaze flicked between his work and watching her face, the hunger as clear in his blue eyes as the grin slowly widening over his face. _Where did his shyness go?_ Her mind asked dazedly before his finger suddenly drew away from her, leaving her strangely bereft.

“Khadgar?” The troll’s question was answered as she felt his fingers return and trail lazily over her slit, a need to be filled crystallising within her.

“Do you want this?” He asked, tracing back and forth along her wetness, and sounding infuriatingly relaxed about the fact he was teasing her to the point her hips were canting to follow his motions.

“Yes, Khadgar, please-” She was swiftly cut off by his finger slipping inside her easily, slicing her breath in two and making Khadgar’s catch in his throat.

“Light, Draggka,” he breathed, “you’re so hot. I-It’s…” Draggka would have been impressed that the usually verbose mage seemed to be at a loss for words, but she had her focus on other things, namely that his finger didn’t feel _enough_ …

“Another. Khadgar, I need another.” She managed, lifting her head to regard him, his eyes widening.

“Are you sure?” Draggka couldn’t help a smile at how lovingly concerned he was, even now.

“Yeah. It be fine.” She nodded hurriedly.

The archmage hesitated a moment, drawing his first finger back (the hunter almost made a whine that was certainly undignified for a champion of the Horde), before he re-entered her with a second gently, and that was just what she needed. “Yessss…”

“I don’t know what you just said, but I’ll take that as a good noise.” Khadgar chuckled. It took a heartbeat or two for Draggka to realize she’d groaned in Zandali.

“Yeah, yeah, dat was good,” she said, unable to resist chuckling at the situation too.

“So good it makes you forget to speak Common…” he mused, a dark grin spreading across his lips. “Let’s see what else I can do to you.”

And with that, his fingers undulated within her, sliding out and then back in, stroking, rubbing, anything to see what kind of reaction it would elicit from her. Draggka was helpless to resist the onslaught of pleasure, only just about able to keep her eyes open enough to watch the mage observe her reactions with a barely disguised smugness as he toyed with her. Her hips lifted to chase his touch, her hands gripping the bedsheets to ground herself. She was moaning loudly, words escaping her mostly along the lines of his name, ‘don’t stop’, pleas to every Loa she knew and several variations on how good he was making her feel, though not all in the same language. The sheer pleasure beating through her veins made it hard to grasp the Common words when her native Zandali flowed much more smoothly, though sometimes she found harsh Orcish slipping through; it’d be a miracle if Khadgar could understand a full sentence!

The ecstasy only got stronger when Khadgar muttered something that the troll was beginning to associate with the mage getting ready to do something sinful to her. His movements faltered somewhat, and he seemed to fumble for a couple of seconds, cursing under his breath. Then his thumb brushed her clit and Draggka gasped out her own curse. It was awkward at first, but Khadgar soon found a rhythm, albeit a slow one, between his fingers pumping inside her and his thumb rolling the sensitive ball of nerves under the pad. It was now almost impossible for Draggka to keep her eyes open, or to control the language her cries of euphoria were in. Something was fast building within, like a snake coiling tightly around its prey, getting stronger and stronger with each minute that Khadgar continued his ministrations. It was getting unbearable, too much; something needed to give.

“Ah, Draggka,” Khadgar growled from somewhere by her side. “If only you could see how gorgeous you look right now.” A low chuckle vibrated against her skin. “How you writhe, how you lose control…And it’s all because of _me_.”

She wasn’t sure what finally tipped the scales, but his lust-filled words certainly helped break the tight coils within her, sending a molten wave of pure ecstasy surging through her from her core to the very tips of her ears and toes, and the hunter was sure she uttered a cry of some sort, though what she didn’t know.

As the explosion of ecstasy faded, it left behind a blanket of fuzzy blissfulness, Draggka feeling almost boneless in its wake, all tension she’d ever had completely wiped away, her head light enough to be full of clouds.

Those clouds began to disperse as she felt the bed dip around her as Khadgar moved, before Draggka felt the mage’s nose trace tenderly up her neck, pressing a kiss where it joined her head.

“Are you alright, my dear?” He asked, his deep voice rumbling against the shell of her pointed ear, sending warm tingles down her body, despite her current exhausted state.

“Yeah…yeah…” She said, not moving her head in case it made the room spin. She smiled as she felt him lean over and press a wet kiss to her lips, her amber eyes fluttering open to regard him.

“I’m glad.” The mage smiled down at her, before he sat back, examining his fingers. They were shining with her slick, and she watched in rapt fascination as the human took a tentative lick of it, as if expecting it to sting him. Khadgar hesitated a moment, glancing to her as he considered the taste a moment. Then, his eyes holding her gaze, he stuck both his wet fingers into his mouth, closing his eyes in apparent bliss as he sucked them clean. Draggka had thought it was quite impossible for her to get aroused so quickly after her orgasm, but her body was quite convinced otherwise, lances of pure, scorching heat going into her chest and the apex of her thighs.

Khadgar indolently drew his fingers out, and with a jolt, Draggka realized his eyes had become so dark that there was only a thin rim of blue around his enormous pupils.

“I want more of you,” he said, his voice deeper than she’d ever heard it, and before she could say anything, he was moving back down the bed, encouraging her legs wider apart so he could move between them. His gaze was hunter-sharp, and she just realized what he was up to when Khadgar’s tongue connected against her slit.

Draggka gasped brokenly, arching her back; her nerves were still frazzled from her orgasm, but the mage was heedless to this, his tongue lapping over her hungrily, his hands moving to stop her thighs closing around his head. She knew his tongue could be wicked, but how! Even being aware that Khadgar’s only experience would have been extracted from book pages, the sensations were incredible, pure fire blazing through her, making her back arch and cries tear themselves from her from her throat.

When she thought it had plateaued, she felt his fingers brush through her folds, searching for something in particular, and then he moved, his hot tongue connecting with her clit and Draggka yelled his name. Or at least, the first syllable, and she swore she felt a feral grin against her, as well as a sputter of magic against her thighs as his fingers dug into her.

In her pleasure-fogged mind, Draggka knew Khadgar was throwing her headlong into another orgasm, and whilst she had no doubts it would be incredible, she also knew she likely wasn’t going to be able to move after, and they still had something important to do.

Somehow finding a way to gather the remainder of her wits, Draggka hoisted herself up onto her elbows, grabbing Khadgar by a handful of hair and tugging. The effect was immediate, and the mage’s head shot up as if he’d been burned, eyes bright with fear.

“Draggka? Are you alright? Did I do something wrong?” His questions fell of out of him like torrent, his gaze flicking worriedly over her.

She shook her head, chuckling breathlessly. How could this man be a teasing taunt who aimed to drive her mad with ecstasy and yet also be shy and nervous of the slightest slip up? It took a moment to string a sensible sentence together, half her body signing in relief and the other half howling with frustration.

“No, no, you be fine. very fine.” She chuckled, releasing her grip to massage his scalp in apology. “Just, if ya keep doin’ dat, ya gonna tire me out before we do it proper. Ya know?”

Khadgar chuckled softly, leaning into her touch, eyes lidding.

“And here I thought that a troll in heat could mate over eighty times in one night.” He teased.

“ _Enraged_ and in heat, mon.” The hunter chided. “Besides, dat not be true. Jus’ some boasting dat some took be true.”

“I see. Well, it is our first time,” he said, pressing a wet kiss to the valley of her hip. “I’m sure we can work on our stamina another time.” The promise in his words rippled up her body like waves of a disturbed pond, before the mage glanced down at himself. “Besides, I think I am more than ready for you now.”

Despite everything they’d done so far, nervous anticipation still sparked through her as Khadgar made his way back up her body, pressing kisses to her scars as he went, settling between her legs. There was a bit of awkward shifting and a little bit of fumbling to get everything in the right place, but Draggka’s excitement hit an almost fever pitch at the feel of his cock against her entrance.

“Are you ready?” Khadgar asked, making sure he met her eyes.

“Yeah, I am.” Draggka nodded. “How ‘bout you? You want dis?”

“Yes,” he said. “I want nothing more.”

He leaned down, giving her a gentle, chaste kiss, before he pushed inside her with exquisite care, taking his time.

“Light above, Draggka…” The mage closed his eyes, ribbons of magic flickering across his body. “You, you feel…incredible…”

“You too…” She breathed, her hands grasping at his back as she felt the peculiar sensation of his girth stretching her inner walls; a slight discomfort that yet wasn’t unpleasant. Khadgar uttered a low moan when he was fully sheathed within her, and Draggka couldn’t help a shaky sigh either, arching her hips slightly as if she could draw him even deeper. His breath caught at that, his fingers glowing bright before he noticed, grunting.

“Ah, sorry. You, you just feel so good that my magic is getting away from me.” He chuckled breathlessly, flexing his fingers as he willed it away.

“It’s alright, it’s fine.” Draggka smiled, unable to calm her fluttering heart.

“It won’t be if I set the bed on fire.” He replied, raising an eyebrow, and the troll laughed.

“Dat would be da wrong type of ‘hotting up’, I be tinking.” She grinned as he chuckled too.

“Indeed. It would certainly be difficult to explain away, that’s for sure.” Khadgar smiled, shifting his weight. “Are you ready? Shall I begin?”

“Yeah. Be gentle.”

“I will, I will.”

His movements were slow and tentative at first, pulling out and sliding back in slowly and with care, if not exactly gracefully. But he began to find an easy rhythm, one that was gentle and sent warmth pulsing through them, nothing like the fire of their earlier acts. This was deeper, softer, more…encompassing.

Gone were their titles, their responsibilities, even the spirit of their factions; now they were two people, one troll, one human, sharing a union. Draggka had heard sex described many ways, mostly crudely or bluntly, though she had also heard it described once as ‘making love’. It was only now, as Khadgar moved against her, nuzzling his face into hers, did she realize what an apt term it was. They were not just appeasing some long buried desire. They were making real their trust and affection for one another, making it as solid and physical as the world around them.

It was then Khadgar began to murmur to her, thick and low, about how much he loved her, how beautiful she was, and things in Common she didn’t understand, but was said with such reverence that they could only be praise and adoration. Draggka returned his words in kind, but her Common mangled them, sounding much less heart-felt and wonderful. So she switched to her native Zandali, giving them the honour they justly deserved, even though she knew he wouldn’t be able to understand a single word.

And yet, the way the mage looked at her, his eyes wide with wonder as he listened to her, she could almost believe he did.

“Do you want me to go a little faster?” He asked. The need that had been simmering inside her surged, edging out around her infatuation.

“Yeah, let’s try dat…” She nodded, Khadgar picking up the pace, though he was still cautious.

Love and lust began to twist tighter and tighter between them, until neither was sure where one ended and the other began, Khadgar’s thrusts quickening and Draggka attempting to mirror his rhythm as their need deepened once more.

Khadgar shifted against her, changing the angle of his next thrust, and this time it sent bolts of pure lightning through her, Draggka unable to hold back the cry that ripped itself from her throat.

“Draggka-” The archmage began.

“Whatever dat was, keep doin’ it!” She demanded, her blunt nails digging into his pale skin and making the mage hiss. Although he hadn’t the skill to keep striking that same spot within her, Khadgar spurred them both on towards their end, all elegance lost as pure need overtook them.

His prior teasing and the spiking pleasure drove Draggka over the edge first, and she came with a loud cry of his name, clutching the archmage tightly as ecstasy erupted through her body, curling her toes and making every inch of fur stand on end. That combined with her walls rippling around him was Khadgar’s undoing as well, and he spilled himself inside her with a hoarse grunt, a burst of arcane magic snapping against her like static, rattling the surrounding furniture and causing more of the candles to snuff out, one or two thumping onto the ground.

A blanket of heady euphoria settled over the pair in the wake of their release, and it took several long minutes before Draggka could collect enough unmelted brain cells together to formulate a sensible thought. Khadgar lifted his head to look her in the eyes, his own tired but bright, like a foggy sunrise.

“Was dat okay?” Draggka asked, weakly lifting a hand to cup his cheek, his eyelids drooping at her touch.

“It was…indescribable.” He murmured thickly. “In a good way. A very good way. Was it the same for you?”

“Better…Better den I coulda dreamed…” She admitted, smiling widely as Khadgar rested his forehead against hers.

“I’m so glad to hear that.” The mage pulled away only to slip out of her with a soft sigh. “I think we should turn in, my dear. Don’t you?”

“Yeah.” She nodded. “Yeah. I gonna fall asleep right here.”

Khadgar chuckled tiredly, before murmuring an incantation by her ear and in a flash of arcane magic, he’d Blinked them under the bedsheets.

“Always wanted to do that,” he said, wrapping his arms around the troll and pulling her close into his large body. “I love you, Draggka.”

“Love ya too, Khadgar.” She replied, tucking her head under his chin as she felt fatigue tug heavily at her eyes. “Sleep well.”

As her eyes closed, she felt him lift a hand and mutter something to extinguish the few remaining candles, casting them into darkness. But just before she slipped into slumber, Draggka heard him whisper:

“Sweet dreams, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> If Camdyn's name sounds familiar, you might be reading the excellent 'A Prayer You Can Borrow' by Galleywinter, because yes, they are one and the same. Technically Draggka and Camdyn are canon to each others' universes, with some understandable story splits here and there. This has no large repercussions on my stories...yet.


End file.
